As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is possible to hydrogenate nitrated hydrocarbons, such as nitroparaffins, to form amines. It has been found that the catalysts which may be employed in this reaction are particularly characterized by disadvantages which render them less than fully satisfactory. Among these disadvantages may be noted the undesirably low crush strength of the catalyst pellets which results in catalyst breakage and spalling with attendant blockage of the reactor catalyst bed. Other disadvantages may be a result of the undesirable high ash content of the catalyst which makes it difficult to fabricate a catalyst of consistent properties; and the ash components may induce unwanted side reactions. Another disadvantage of prior art catalysts is the undesirably high content of halides, which in the presence of hydrogen or water form gases which are highly corrosive to the stainless steel equipment used. The resultant pitting considerably shortens the equipment life.
In practice it is found that if one attempts to correct one of these disadvantages, improvement may be achieved but only at the expense of another feature. For example the attempt to decrease the ash content may substantially decrease the catalyst strength--or vice versa. An attempt to produce a cheaper catalyst may yield one which does not have requisite selectivity, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of preparing amines. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.